itvs_mr_selfridgefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Eight (Series Two)
Episode eight of series two was written by Kate Brooke and directed by Rob Evans. It aired on ITV on 9th March 2014, and was viewed by 5.19 million people. Summary Returning from Germany, Selfridge finds his reputation in tatters and the store losing business. Delphine helps by arranging a visit to the store by Hollywood stars and producer Mack Sennett. Agnes, whose brother is missing in action, asks Selfridge to help Leclair by finding the mysterious woman he was looking for, and Selfridge asks a favour from his government contact. Lady Mae, to end her association with Lord Loxley, decides to help Selfridge but he rebuffs her. Selfridge finds the woman who can clear Leclair's name. Plot Harry arrives back in Britain in a storm of bad publicity – both to do with Germany and Henri Leclair. Rose is relieved to have him back but is surprised at how affected Harry is by the experience in Germany. She fills him in on everything he’s missed… Miss Mardle is worried about Agnes and the lack of news about George. Florian tries to comfort her; she feels uncomfortable when he tries to broach the subject of his feelings for her… Harry comes into the store through a crowd of journalists. He and Crabb talk and Harry confides in him about why he went to Germany. Harry’s risked everything – and for what? The British Government assured him that they’d act with utmost discretion… Lady Mae and Pimble are in Mae’s hotel room – Pimble tells her that Loxley’s closed her account. Mae decides to sell her jewels. Rose has been talking to Delphine about Harry being at a low edge – she realises he needs cheering up, some star dust - and she knows some people in town that will do just that. Bill Summertime comes into see Harry and Harry gives him the intelligence he gathered and tackles him about how news of his trip leaked and if he could help him with the procurement scandal. Summertime said it’s not his problem – that’s Harry’s fight. Harry’s very much on his own. Harry talks to his staff to reassure them that the newspaper reports about his part in the Procurement scandal is a bunch of lies… Harry’s angry with Frank Edwards whilst Kitty defends herself to Miss Mardle. He reads out the statement that he’s written to the press but has he persuaded them to trust him? Grove gives Harry the list of the store men who have died and Harry begins the sad task of writing to their families to express his sorrow. Agnes comes to talk to Harry about Henri being held at the American Embassy. Harry’s saddened that Henri never confided in him, that he lied to him. Agnes makes him see that Henri must be innocent – and suggests that if Harry can help her find Valerie Maurel, that will help Henri out of the hole he’s in. Which gives Harry an idea….Summertime can help him. He does owe him a favour, after all. He seeks him out at Delphine’s club, shows him a picture of Valerie and asks him to find her for him. Franks’ beginning to regret his story about Harry – something about it doesn’t smell right and he wants to make amends. His editor isn’t interested in the truth and won’t print Harry’s letter to the paper in which he denies the allegations made against him. The store is very slow…no one is coming in because of the recent scandal. Jessie tells Kitty that her father wants her to leave the store as it has such a bad name at the moment. Just at that time, Delphine comes in with her Americans…no less than Mack Sennett, producer and owner of Keystone film studios and Mabel Normand, actress and both bona fide Hollywood stars with their entourage. They intend to go on a huge shopping spree. Mack tells Harry that he’s always been an inspiration to him. He gets invited to a party Delphine’s throwing for them both at the club. But before that Delphine’s showing them around every department – Harry thanks her. This is just what he needed….Delphine is pleased. Mae’s sold all her jewellery. Pimble’s nervous – Loxley’s tracked Mae down and he’s waiting for her in the lobby. She tells him she wants a divorce – Loxley tries to reason with her. He asks her to come home – it’s unnerving. Once he’s gone, Mae vows to Pimble that she’ll have to destroy him before he destroys her. Agnes and Mardle speak in private and Agnes confides that she’s delivering a letter to Henri at the Embassy. She wants him to know that Mr Selfridge hasn’t given up on him. Henri’s at the American Embassy. He’s being told in no uncertain terms that he’s in a lot of trouble. If he can’t prove his innocence, he’s getting sent back to America to face the music there. Is time running out for Henri? At the Selfridge House, Gordon’s looking forward to the party at Delphine’s. Rose isn’t feeling great so she thinks she’ll cry off. A visitor is announced: Lady Mae. She wants to make amends. But he’s fed up with it. He dismisses her. Agnes drops the letter off at the embassy. Henri reads it and it gives him hope. Harry and Gordon go to the party. They watch the films and they’re both in their element! Just what they needed. It’s The American dream at large. Miss Mardle reaches out to Florian to explain why she’s been so guarded and cold. She admits that she’s been running away from her feelings – she’s scared of getting hurt again. The party gets wilder – Mabel chats with Gordon and gets him drunk on Tom Collins’ cocktails! Mack tries to get Harry to come and work in Hollywood. Be his partner! It’s certainly an attractive proposition for Harry at the moment. Bill Summertime comes in – he’s found Valerie for Harry. The next day, Gordon’s suffering from an awful hangover… Crabb gathers the Head of Departments – they must remain united and loyal to Mr Selfridges. Thackeray tells them that Henri is likely to face charges in America and Kitty betrays the fact that she’s in cahoots with Frank Edwards – the man who wrote the damning piece. Miss Mardle stands up for her – much to Kitty’s surprise. Agnes asks Victor whether he thinks that Henri will get sent to America. Victor tells her she’s done enough for him and Agnes realises she has to let it go… Valerie and Harry face Henri at the Embassy. Will Valerie’s explanation be enough to help Henri? Yes! Henri will return to the store with Harry and he’s going to stay to help Harry with the store for the next few months. Valerie catches him, tries to apologise – can they start again? Henri says no – the one good thing that has come out of this awful experience is that he’s realised he’s in love with someone else… The heads of department gather again. Kitty thanks Miss Mardle for her support. Harry brings Henri back into the store. Agnes is over the moon to have Henri back. Alone in the studio, he thanks her for the letter she wrote to him – it meant everything. He wants to apologise for being such a fool…Agnes has to cut the conversation short, worried about where it’s headed. She reminds him that she’s engaged – and that Victor’s the man for her. Victor appears to take Agnes out as arranged and Henri’s stymied. At home, Harry, Rose and Gordon celebrate Henri’s freedom – Fraser tells Harry he has a visitor – Mack. He’s on his way back to the States – is Harry sure he doesn’t want to come to Hollywood and be his partner? Harry’s flattered but declines – he’s not a movie man, he’s a merchant. He lives and breathes the store…has Harry finally got his mojo back? Rose and Harry are in bed – Rose notes that Harry is more upbeat. And he’s got Delphine to thank for reminding him what’s important in life. He thanks Rose for bringing her into their lives – and we cut out on Rose, genuinely worried.